Why Did You Leave Me
by melibaskie
Summary: Edward and Bella were dating but Edward left Bella for college and until Bella saw Edward and his girlfriend in a CD store 2 years later. All HUMAN!
1. Shall We Meet Again

**Shall We Meet Again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but sadly I wish I do.**

**Bella POV**

It has been 2 years since Edward left me for college. Why? What did I do that I have to suffer this torture?

"Bella, Bella?" Alice said while waving in front of me.

"Huh? What?" I said letting my head up and blinking constantly.

"What are you thinking? Still thinking about Edward?" she asked.

"Yeah, what?" I replied.

"Forget about him! Move on!" Alice yelled.

I walked away from Alice before she starts asking me to go to the Mall with her since Edward is gone she is also in a constant in a bad moon and if Alice is in a bad mood she can go shopping for 1 _whole_ week.

-**At the Mall-**

"Oh, where is she?" I said to myself.

"Sorry!" Alice yelled while running through thousands of people.

"You're late!" I yelled.

"I know but I got lost," Alice said while huffing and puffing.

"You got lost in the mall?" I asked.

Alice ignored and pulled me on the hand and went on with the shopping. I went to the CD store to see some music. I went to the section where Edward's favourite music's are. Suddenly I heard someone said,

"Man! Where are all the good songs?" It sounded so familiar but I can't remember whose voice is it.

"Hello? May I have a look at the CD your looking?" someone asked it was the same voice I just heard. I looked up and saw this guy, I can't believe it that it was _him._ His golden brown hair and his dark emerald eyes, it has to be _him_.

"Hi! Bella long time no see!" Edward said in an excited mood.

"Hey!" I said being sarcastic. I gave the CD to Edward and suddenly a girl came up,

"Eddie! What are you doing? And who are you?"

"I'm talking, _darling,"_ said Edward but when he said _darling_ it hits me. He has a girlfriend?

"Oh Bella, this is Jessica, my _girlfriend_," He said, _girlfriend?_ He moved on? Why?

"Hi Jessica, I'm Edward's friend," I said.

"Ex-girlfriend," Edward corrected me.

"Oh, Edward can you come and help me with the CD's?" Jessica asked. Edward went to her basket and Jessica came over to me and whispered,

"Stay away from my Eddykins, don't you dare to go near HIM!" She said it like it was a warning.

I walked away and went back to Alice. I told her about Edward and his _girlfriend_.

"WHAT! HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND! HE MOVED ON? BUT YOU AND H-!" Alice yelled but I cut her off.

"Shhh, Alice people are staring at you and I know I haven't moved on and he did, so WHAT?" I said.

"So what? I don't care if people are staring at me," Alice said. Suddenly Edward came with tears in his eyes.

"Y-you haven't moved on?" He said tilting from side to side. Then Jessica came running with bags of CD's on her and said,

"Eddykins, why do your eyes have tears? Uh, did she do something to you?" Holding her fist to me.

"No, she didn't," Edward said putting her hand down.

"Then why? Why do you have tears in your?" Jessica asked.

"SHUT UP!" Edward said.

"What, Eddykins you never yelled at me like that before, but when you saw her, (pointing a finger at me with anger) you changed," she said. She slapped me on the face and whispered,

"I said stay away from my Eddykins!" Edward ran after her and slapped on her face like what she did to me.

"WOW! Did you see that?" Alice whispered.

"Yeah, why?" I whispered back.


	2. AN

**Sorry I have so many things to do and worry so sorry for not updating so long. I'm trying to finish the chapter but it might be quite short. I'm trying to finish it. Thanks for all the reviews it made me SO happy. XD **

**I promise I update it by this weekend but a little short. Sorry again. =.= **


	3. Embarrassment

**Sorry, this might be a little short sorry. I try and update another chapter this week. But no promise! ENJOY!  


* * *

**

**Embarrassment **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I really wished that I own Twilight.**

**Bella POV**

**Last Chapter**

**Bella POV**

"_WOW! Did you see that?" Alice whispered._

"_Yeah, why?" I whispered back._

Alice replied, "I never seen him hit someone like that before."

"Yea it sounded sounds so sad," I said sarcastically.

**Jessica POV**

"Ugh. Why? Why did you slap me? & why didn't you tell me that you had an ex-girlfriend? TALK TO ME!" I asked and yelled.

"IS NONE OF YOUR BUESSINESS!" I can't believe it my Eddie-kins yelled at me. Why? Why does he have to yell at me why? Once he saw that _Bella _he completely changed he slapped me on the face and he also yelled at me. Why?

**Edward POV**

I really can't believe that I yelled at Jessica & I never slapped at Jessica either. I just met Bella again and I did so much horrible things to Jessica. But why didn't Bella move on? Why? Why can't she just go out with Jacob or Mike? Why?

I was thinking too much I nearly bump into someone's big butt. But I was just in time to move otherwise is too embarrassing.

**Bella POV**

"Hey, I just saw this hilarious thing near the CD store, is Edward he nearly b*laugh*um*laugh*p into som*laugh*eon*laugh*e's BUTT!" Alice yelled between her laughs.

"WHAT! THAT IS SO HILARIOUS!" I yelled and laughing. I really can't believe that Edward would be that FUNNY! Then I saw Alice running from the CD store again.

"OHMYGODTHISTIMEEDWARDREALLYBUMPSINTOSOMEONE'SBUTT!!!!" Alice yelled (translation: oh my god this time Edward really bumps into someone's butt).

I laughed so loud that nearly everyone was staring.

**Edward POV**

Oh my GOD! I actually bumped into someone's butt! I can't believe it, and OH MY GOD! Alice saw me, she's SO totally gonna tell _Bella._

Suddenly BOOM! Laughter so loud nearly everyone can hear it, I searched to see whose laughter it was then I saw it was _Bella _she must have heard what Alice saw.

I'm so embarrass I went back to my apartment and lied down on my bed and started thinking what could Bella have thought when she heard Alice?

* * *

**Remember to Review and I want at least 3 reviews to get the next chapter on. Remember to Review!**


	4. Surprise! Surprise!

**Surprise! Surprise!  
**

**Hey readers! I was wondering, I don't have a beta and I was wondering does anyone want to be my beta? READ END NOTES!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Friend 1: What did u say?**

**Me: Nothing**

**Friend 2: NO! U just said-**

**Me: I don't own Twilight! Happy?**

**I reckon this is more fun. On with the story.**

**Bella POV**

_**-Cullen's House-**_

"BELLA!" Emmett boomed.

"Um... Hi!" I said while being hugged by the enormous teddy bear.

"We got something to tell you," Alice said quickly while helping me to get out of the bear hug.

-Lounge-

"So? What do u want to tell us?" Emmett asked childish.

"Well w..." I said but got cut off by Alice.

"WESAWEDWARDWITHAGIRLFRIEND!!!!" yelled Alice, **(A/N Translation: we saw Edward with a girlfriend)**

"On my baby is growing up," Esme said.

"Esme!" I said.

"What?" Esme said, I was thinking to ignore that conversation.

"So? What is she like?" Emmett asked.

"Very pretty that's all I can say," I answered, I reckon I'm so plain compare to her.

"NO SHE'S NOT! SHE HAS NOT TASTE ON CLOTHES!" Alice yelled.

"Well we're gonna see her at school," Carlisle said walking into the room.

"How do u know?" Rosalie said, I thought she was asleep.

"Phone call from Edward," he replied.

"Oh," We all answered. Then Emmett started to laugh then me then everyone.

**So review and answer my question at the top. Beta or not? And if you want your story to be advertise, give me the title and summary (Twilight only, not cross overs). And sorry for the late update and short chapter cos my friend's little sister went into my study room and deleted **_**this**_** chapter which is annoying. **

**Click Button**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	5. Author's Note

Hey everyone… It's been like… a year since I've been on here… and I am SHOCKED.  
Please are still reading my stories and everything… I feel so touched . AND hotmail suddenly blocked all the things from fanfiction! Can you believe it… I dunno…

And I found like…121 messages in my inbox here…. W.O.W.

Anyways… I'm not on here to type about what's going on… It's just that I'm going on here anymore… And I would be writing on another site. Sorry, but I'm not into fan fiction… But there's this AWESOME site where you can write your own stories AND fan fiction :D how awesome is that? Yah…

Anyways here's the link (copy and paste please):  
.com/user/LissaLol

Oh and if you guys would like to continue my stories email me on:  
liz_

Thnx guys ^-^ And I really hope you guys read my story on the other site


End file.
